Behind Their Lines
by Jaelyss
Summary: A small D/G ficlet/vignette based on an event in Book 5. Set at the end of Draco's 5th, Ginny's 4th. OotP spoilers.


**Title**: Behind Their Lines 

**Author/Date**: Jaelyss (Jaelyss@mail.com) / June 25, 2003 

**Rating**: PG 

**Genre/Ship**: Romance/Angst ; Draco/Ginny 

**Spoilers**: Book 5. 

**Summary**: A D/G ficlet/vignette based on an event in Book5. Takes place at the end of Draco's Fifth Year, Ginny's Fourth. 

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., et al. This is not for profit. 

**Author's Notes**: Eerily similar to my "Past Conversations". I wrote this because I needed to write something after OotP. Even with this size, this is the most canon inclined fic I've ever written. 

**Thanks/Dedications**: Amber who betaed this, thanks for the encouragment. Irina, always, always. My fandom friends who like D/G. 

  


"Are you angry?" she asked. 

"Of course I am! My face! With flapping things!" he fumed. 

"I had to do it. I mean, you were holding us hostage..." 

"But a Bat Bogey Hex?! Couldn't you have used a more lenient spell?" 

"You looked so cute though," she paused and then slowly walked over to him in the empty classroom. She put her arms on his shoulders, joining her hands at his neck. She brushed the little hairs on his nape, she felt him react. "I'm sorry," she pouted. 

He looked at her lips and without hesitating, crashed his lips onto hers, domineering. He found entrance and explored her mouth as usual. His tongue sought hers and he would lick and pull her lips every so often. 

He didn't like it when she was with the Ravenclaw, Michael Somethingorother. She didn't regard him more than a friend at times but Draco knew that she had kissed him. It wasn't right, those lips belonged to him. 

She moaned as he started to move his lips away from her mouth to her neck. "Draco..." 

It was all so wrong, he thought. His father in Azkaban, that group of Death Eaters had almost killed her and though he had deep loyalty to his father, he could not be without her. 

Ginny had reflected how twisted it all was. She didn't love him but the chemistry was unbelievable between the two of them. Still, he was Draco Malfoy. He had kept her and friends hostage with that evil Umbridge. She knew his loyalty to his father. She remembered that night at the Department of Mysteries. 

She pulled away, shivering slightly, looking away anywhere from his eyes. She hugged herself a bit. 

He made a questioning face. "What?" 

Without looking at him, she said quietly, "Maybe we should stop." 

He became angry. "If that's what you want, go," he said coolly, desperately trying to hide his anger. She couldn't just push him away. 

"I... Draco, I don't think this is right and I don't love you," she said averting his steely eyes. 

"We agreed it wasn't about the love," he said impatiently. 

"But I don't think this is going to work anymore..." 

"Fine! Go back to your stupid Gryffindors!" he said breaking into a childish temper. 

Ginny moved her eyes to him but now he was looking off somewhere else. She knew him like this. He was always so different with her then when he was with Grabbe and Goyle or teasing Harry, Ron and Hermione. When they were together, his movements were passionate and experienced, showing little of the immaturity many usually saw. "Draco, please understand..." 

"Go, I don't care anymore," he had turned his back away from her now. "We're on two different sides now. It's official." 

She couldn't argue this. Before, it had been the class status between them and now, it was bigger. She didn't know if she could be with someone now they were in a war. She knew which side she was on, but Draco, though he remained loyal to his family, the Malfoy mantras of pure blood and loyalty to one's own blood purity was drummed into him as a child. Sometimes, she wondered if he had a side. 

"Ginny, I don't care about this war," he said as if reading her mind, "But I am a Malfoy. We can't deny what's happened. My father's in Azkaban, I've got to avenge him. Your friends put him there." 

She was so tired of this. They avoided this in their trysts. They snogged, they fooled around in classrooms and closets but they never talked about their families or their politics. When they had first realized their attraction, a mere touch and then a fleeting kiss in an empty hallway, she had to break up with Michael. 

"It doesn't matter," she whispered to herself, then to him, "This is getting too far. We're young but things are moving too fast, Draco." 

He turned to look at her now, her eyes were watery. He did not know whether it was because of them or the new war. He reached for her, holding her. She tensed but she didn't resist. He sighed, he knew this was it. He kissed her. It was more caring and softer, as if he felt he would break her with his kisses now. She relaxed in his arms and she kissed him back. He broke away first, looking down at her. The pretense was back on. 

"Go home, Weasley." 

Weasley. He had stopped calling her that when this all started but she knew it was the end. 

Ginny put her fingers lightly on her lips, knowing that the kiss was the last. Then she moved her fingers over his lips. He closed his eyes briefly at the sensation before she left for Gryffindor Tower. The train was leaving tomorrow. Without words, they moved apart and she closed the door of the classroom. He inhaled as much air as he could before stepping out, walking away. 

They would go home this summer and try to forget the month they were together. Next year, they would look at each other as none of this has happened. They would stay were they were suppose to. Behind their lines. 


End file.
